Tikkes
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 67 BBY | thuiswereld = Mon Calamari | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = His Excellency | bijnaam = | functie = Senator CIS Council lid Leider van de Quarren Isolation League | species = Quarren | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Lichtblauw | wapen = | vervoer = Krakana Current | affiliatie = CIS Quarren Isolation League | era = }} thumb|250px|Tikkes op Geonosis thumb|250px|Tikkes op Utapau Tikkes was een controversiële Quarren Senator van Mon Calamari in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic totdat hij overliep naar de CIS. Biografie Voor Tikkes telde er maar één zaak in zijn leven, zo rijk mogelijk worden. Tikkes verdiende eerst goed zijn geld via de traditionele manier. Hij verdiende goed en werd al snel een welstellende ondernemer en handelaar op Mon Calamari. Tikkes begon echter hebzuchtig te worden en liet zich in vreemde deals in waarin hij steeds zijn betrokkenheid kon verdoezelen. Tikkes was het echter ook beu om telkens voor iemand te moeten werken dus besloot hij om zich kandidaat te stellen voor de verkiezingen van Senator. Hij vermoedde dat deze positie hem rijk zou kunnen maken en veel contacten zou bezorgen. Tikkes had echter financiële steun nodig om zijn campagne te financieren. Dit geld ontvreemde hij bij zijn zakenpartners Tallet en Lekket. Tikkes gaf hen meteen daarna aan voor een misdaad uit het verleden en alvorens het duo de diefstal konden aangeven, moesten ze vluchten naar een onbekende bestemming. Ondertussen werd Tikkes effectief verkozen en verhuisde hij naar Coruscant. Daar maakte hij deel uit van de Rim Faction van Orn Free Taa waar hij Valorums actie tegen de Yinchorri steunde. Tikkes was een aanhanger van Senator Palpatine toen hij werd voorgedragen als opvolger van Finis Valorum. Met Palpatine aan de macht spendeerde Tikkes nog meer tijd aan zijn criminele activiteiten. Zo had hij aandelen in de Thalassian Slaver Ring en kon hij een onbewoonde planeet in het Kamdon System kopen. Tikkes zette met een wetenschappelijk team koers richting deze planeet maar liep in een valstrik. Aurra Sing was immers ingehuurd door zijn vijanden Tallet en Lekket. Dankzij de tussenkomst van de Jedi Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi en A’Sharad Hett. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werd Tikkes gevraagd om in een commissie te zetelen die een industrieel accident moest onderzoeken met een schip van Xizor Transport Systems. Tikkes en Edcel Bar Gane vonden dat het schip geen schuld trof in deze affaire en Tikkes werd hiervoor rijkelijk betaald door Xizor Transport Systems. Op het einde van de Separatist Crisis praatte de Thalassian slavendrijver Temlet Dodann zijn voorbij en noemde Tikkes als één van de Senators die betrokken was in slavenhandel. Tikkes realiseerde zich dat hij snel moest verdwijnen en verliet Coruscant ondanks zijn huisarrest in zijn schip de Krakana Current. Orn Free Taa vroeg zich af hoe dit had kunnen gebeuren. Tikkes’ opvolger werd Tundra Dowmeia die later werd bijgestaan door Meena Tills. Tikkes stapte vervolgens over naar de CIS van Count Dooku en bood de diensten van de Quarren aan. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis volgde Tikkes het gevecht in het Geonosian Command Center maar ontvluchtte de planeet tijdig. Tijdens de Clone Wars manifesteerde Tikkes zich als een CIS Council lid en als leider van de Quarren Isolation League, een groepering op Mon Calamari die de CIS steunde. Deze League werd in de Battle of Mon Calamari verslagen door Kit Fisto en de Mon Calamari Knights. Op het einde van de Clone Wars bevond Tikkes zich op Utapau toen Grievous de CIS Council verplaatste naar Mustafar. De vulkanische planeet zou Tikkes’s laatste rustplaats worden want Darth Vader doodde Tikkes zoals alle andere leden van de CIS Council. Achter de Schermen *In sommige bronnen wordt Tikkes verward met Tessek omwille van de gelijkenis tussen hun outfits. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Tikkes in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing – Comic *Senators Implicated in Slave Ring op HoloNet News *Senator Tikkes Jumps Bail op HoloNet News *Top Trumps Clone Wars *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Quarren category:CIS Council Members category:Galactic Republic Senators